


Stay For The Night

by FishLeather



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Adventure Mode, Gen, Mystery, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: "Don't travel alone at night, or the Bogeymen will get you," warns anyone you ask. Humble villagers allow you to stay the night in their home, and even Kings will let you sleep in their castle, pitying any soul who would otherwise be left to the Bogeymen. Why is this so universal? What is it about being alone that unleashes these terrible beasts?





	Stay For The Night

     "Certainly, it would be terrible to leave someone to fend for themselves after sunset."

     You sigh with relief, and take off your backpack. Not wanting to get in anyone's way or be mistaken for a thief, you find a corner away from the tall, disorganized storage pile. Despite the cold cobblestone floor, you have no trouble getting to sleep. Walking nearly all day likely helped with that, you think. In the early morning you unstick your cheek from the dusty floor, now that the dawn's light has swam through the deep green glass of the single skylight. The tinted light warps the appearance of the room, reminding you of the riverbanks in summer.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
